In an effort to prevent kinking, binding or snagging of kelly spinner hoses during the raising and lowering of said hoses together with a rotary hose in oil drilling rigs, it is known to tape the kelly spinner hoses to the rotary hose which provides the drilling fluid. There is a serious defect in this arrangement since the kelly spinner hoses and the rotary hose are used independently in the sense that they are under different pressures at different times. Thus, for example, the kelly spinner hoses will not be pressurized with air when the rotary hose is pressurized with the drilling fluid. Since the pressurization of the rotary hose is typically in the range of from four thousand to five thousand psi, the hose is substantially elongated typically from about six to ten inches. This results in substantial straining of the kelly hoses. By the same token the kelly hoses when they are pressurized, are strained due to the fact they are prevented from moving relative to the rotary hose. Further, these strains have a tendency to rupture the tape leaving the kelly spinner hoses free to move independently which is a serious hazard for rig personnel since, if one of these hoses ruptures or separates from the fittings attached to the kelly swivel it will whip violently incident to the exhausting of the high pressure air through the rupture or the freed end of the hose. All of these problems have been solved by this invention by providing guides for the kelly hoses which attach to the rotary hose and permit the kelly hose and the rotary hose to move freely axially relative to each other while preventing kinking, binding and snagging while the hoses are raised and lowered. In addition, the invention facilitates the installing and disconnecting the kelly spinner hoses. The life expectancy of the kelly spinner hoses is increased, reducing down time.